familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 10
Television shows and films shown in Season 10 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Edited for Goats || Lottery Fever ||align="center"| Peter, Chris, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter, Chris and Brian watch a unique version of a Star Trek film. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Michael McDonald during Allergy Season || Lottery Fever ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter forces the guys to stay and watch television at The Drunken Clam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || True Blood || Lottery Fever ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Bruce ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter has Joe search for boob scenes while Bruce is puzzled by the episode. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Clown porn || Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q. ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Joe find Quagmire as he tried to strangle himself to clown porn |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Tonight Show with Jay Leno || Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q. ||align="center"| Brenda Quagmire, Jeffery Fecalman ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brenda and Jeff watch Jay's monolog. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Really Depressing 1970's Sci-Fi Movie Starring a Guy in a Turtleneck" || Stewie Goes for a Drive ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie tries to pass the time while avoiding Brian. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Shoe & Shoelace || Stewie Goes for a Drive ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie pictures himself watching Russian cartoons. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Quahog Thanksgiving Day Parade || Thanksgiving ||align="center"| Griffin Family Thanksgiving party ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Quahog Thanksgiving Day parade plays while the Griffin's family and friends gather. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter's cutaway gag setup || Thanksgiving ||align="center"| Show directors ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The directors watch Peter set up a cutaway but can't figure out the meaning. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Superfriends Accountant || Grumpy Old Man ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| An accountant points out that the Superfriends have a major financial crisis. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Avatar || Grumpy Old Man ||align="center"| Oceanside Retirement Community ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The film can be stopped by pressing a button on the seat so the patrons can ask questions. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Grainy Footage of a Potential Bigfoot That Will Surely Spark a Lively Debate in Your Household || Quagmire and Meg ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Stewie, Chris, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins watch footage of the Patterson-Gimlin film. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Two Lame Chicks on Vacation in Mexico || Quagmire and Meg ||align="center"| Meg, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Girls loudly and repeatedly announce their excitement that they're in Mexico. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The first time-travel movie with a perfectly functioning Time Machine || The Blind Side ||align="center"| Peter, Chris, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter is curious what the kids are watching. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || True Blood || The Blind Side ||align="center"| Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Lois calls Peter downstairs to watch a show he likes. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Brady Bunch || Livin' on a Prayer ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches a post-"Roe vs. Wade" episode of The Brady Bunch. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || One-Hour Crime Show Where The Murderer Is the Most Famous Person in the Credits || Livin' on a Prayer ||align="center"| Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The kid's program is interrupted with breaking news. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dracula in San Francisco || Livin' on a Prayer ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Chris, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| As Count Dracula is about to bite his victim, he stops for a blood test. When he gets the results back by way of a bat, he decides to abandon his potential victim. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers || Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter discovers Tom Tucker starred in his favorite film. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Good Night, and Good Luck || Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, theater patrons ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter claims he was tricked by the tagline into leaving the theater early. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter Griffin Cadillac commercial || Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 3 |-i |colspan="6"| Peter call the Peter Griffin that runs a Cadillac dealership a scumbag. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || NCIS || Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream ||align="center"| Peter, Tom Tucker ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and tom review Tom's performance on NCIS. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Adventures of Milo and Otis || Be Careful What You Fish For ||align="center"| Brian, theater patrons ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian points out having a bad experience at the movies once. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || U-Haul commercial || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Lois, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lois waits for Peter to get home. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jolly Farm Revue || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Peter, Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter and Stewie settle in for a Jolly Farm Revue marathon. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jolly Farm Revue || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2a |- |colspan="6"| Peter finds out that Jolly Farm Revue is going off the air. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Petey's Funhouse || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Lois, Chris, Brian, Meg, Stewie ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The family discovers Peter has his own kids show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Petey's Funhouse || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie hears his name on television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Petey's Funhouse || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Mayor Adam West ||align="center"| 4a |- |colspan="6"| Mayor West is amused by Peter's pie gag. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Petey's Funhouse || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Lois, CostMart kids ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Lois notices kids watching the show at CostMart. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Petey's Funhouse || You Can't Do That On Television, Peter ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Stewie, Chris, Brian ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| The family sees Peter about to start his skit with a puma. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Penelope's monitoring station || Mr. and Mrs. Stewie ||align="center"| Stewie, Penelope ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie and Penelope monitor the chaos caused around the world. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Ethiopian Hoarders || Leggo My Meg-O ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| An Ethiopian laments his abundance of belongings. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gone Severely Disabled Baby, Gone || Tea Peter ||align="center"| Lois, Chris, Brian, Meg, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A family is a little less than concerned for their missing daughter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Wheel of Politeness || Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2 ||align="center"| British Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Contestants insist to let one another take the first turn. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Comedy Central Roast of Robin Williams || Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2 ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter declares Robin Williams a comedy genius. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Movie and a Bath With a Guy Named Lou || Internal Affairs ||align="center"| Peter, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lou presents Gremlins. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films